ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Chrono Blast
Power Rangers Chrono Blast is the next installment of the Power Rangers franchise, right after G.S.D. It is adapted from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It will premiere on Nickelodeon Feburary 2016. Sypnosis: In the distant future, a secret peacekeeping organization, V.O.R.T.E.X., was founded to protect the time streams of past, present, and future from certain disasters. That organization inspired the founding of Time Force. When the ancient demonic empire, the Devok Army, was freed from their icy prison in the Arctic, V.O.R.T.E.X. calls its five top members (a rock star, a country singer, a pop star, an orchestrator, and a rapper) to scope out the situation. However, a close friend of the commander went missing, as Devok plans to travel back in time and change history. So, the five members combine prehistoric arts with technology to become Power Rangers Chrono Blast! They team up with the mystical Chrono Dinozords to combat the advance of the Devok Army. Rangers: Shaun-Red Chrono Ranger/Chrono Master Ranger. He is a rock star. Jesse-Blue Chrono Ranger. He is a Southern-fried country singer. Mohammed-Black Chrono Ranger. He is a rapper. Lance-Green Chrono Ranger. He is a mild-mannered orchestrator. Claire-Pink Chrono Ranger. She is a snobby pop star. Koda-Cyan Chrono Ranger. Centuries ago, he was a blacksmith and a mighty warrior. He was a Power Ranger who died while imprisoning Devok. In present day, he appears as a ghost who gave the Rangers the power to summon the Chrono Ankaylazord. Joran-Gray Chrono Ranger. Centuries ago, he was a teacher in many fighting styles. He was a Power Ranger who died while imprisoning Devok. In present day, he appears as a ghost who gave the Rangers the power to summon the Chrono Cephalozord. Volkner-Gold Chrono Ranger. He is the only living member of the three Power Rangers who gave their lives defeating the Devok Army centuries ago. After he defeated Angerax, Angerax reformed on Volkner to keep himself alive, imprisoning the Ranger. In present day, Volkner and his partner, Chrono Pterazord, were both freed from Angerax's body prison, and he resumes his quest into fighting Devok to the end. Doctor Angus Shadestone-Violet Chrono Ranger. He was an aging scientist working on a space station as a plan for human salvation. He is Chrono Plesiozord's former partner. Gloria-Dr. Shadestone's daughter and his replacement when he retires as a Power Ranger. She has a crush on Shaun. TBA-Silver Chrono Ranger. Gear: Morph Blasters-sidearms that the Rangers use to morph and shoot foes at. The Violet Ranger also has that too. Power Packs-battery-like devices that the Rangers use on their Morph Blasters and Shock Sabers to either morph or power up their weapons. They also use the packs to awaken their Zords. Chrono Armor Mode-a power-up for the Rangers that gave them spikes and guard arms. Morph Fist-the Gold Ranger's own morphing device that doubles as a gauntlet. Master Brace-a minature version of Chrono Tyrannzord that the Red Ranger uses to transform into Chrono Master Mode. It transforms into the Master Blaster. Weapons: Shock Sabers-sideswords of the 5 Rangers, especially the Violet Ranger. Dino Enforcers-the Rangers combine the Shock Saber and the Morph Blaster to form a powerful weapon. Tyranno Fist-When the Red Ranger goes to Chrono Armor mode, he activates this fanged glove. Parasa Laser-When the Black Ranger goes to Chrono Armor mode, he activates a beam gun that is very fast and accurate. Stego Shield-When the Blue Ranger goes to Chrono Armor mode, he activates a shield that is just as hard as steel. Raptor Claw-When the Green Ranger goes to Chrono Armor mode, he activates a three-pronged claw that can cut through even solid rock. Tricera Drill-When the Pink Ranger goes to Chrono Armor mode, she activates a drill-like lance that is strong as a Triceratops' horn. Fang Blaster-combo of the Tyranno Fist and Parasa Laser. Spike Slasher-combo of Stego Shield, Raptor Claw, and Tricera Drill. Fossil Sword-the Tyranno Fist, Parasol Laser, Stego Shield, Raptor Claw, and Tricera Drill combine into a very big sword that can deal a punishing slash on its target. Ankaylo Forge-Cyan Ranger's giant battle hammer. Cephalo Fist-Gray Ranger's hard-as-steel battle glove. Dinocrunch Claws-super-sharp slashing claws that also combine to form Drill Mode. Only used when the Rangers are in Chrono Mode. Zapper Kendo-the Gold Ranger's personal weapon that can deliver both a shock and a slash to its target. The more Power Packs loaded, the more powerful its special attacks get. Plesio Rocket-Violet Ranger's own weapon that delivers a very deadly jab. Melody Fighter-Navy Ranger's own weapon, also used as a boomerang, that plays like a flute. Tyranno Enforcer-combination of Master Blaster and Morph Blaster. Vehicles: Dino Cycles: two Chrono Deinozords from two tribes combine into 5 motorcycles, for each Ranger. Rage-On Cycle: Navy Ranger's own motorcycle that doesn't need a Power Pack to activate it, just like the Dino Cycles. Allies: Commander Kit Manson: founder and chief officer of V.O.R.T.E.X., who loses his close friend and second-in-command Vladmir Norton. He selects five of his members to become the Power Rangers to defend Earth and the stream of time from evil. Vladmir Norton: an old friend of Commander Manson who is actually Commander Cron all along! During the Devok attack, Vladmir went missing and a trio of evil spirits, called the Salvatrok Tribunal, manipulated him and took over his body. When Cron is defeated, Vladmir is free and serves as second-in-command of V.O.R.T.E.X. Villains(The Devok Army): *The Salvatrok Tribunal: evil spirits that represent three faces of happiness, sadness, and anger. They manipulate human hosts to feed on their emotions and survive, as well as getting bodies to some conquering. First they chose Vladmir Norton as Commander Cron, then Freddy Stein as Overlord Norai. *Commander Cron: an evil, possessed general who leads all of Devok at this time. He is very sarcastic and cold-hearted, not to mention merciless. In two episodes straight, he became the Navy Chrono Ranger, to beat the Rangers at his own game and help a hapless criminal mastermind rule the world by music. As the battle against the Devokian Titan escalates, it is clear that Cron is Vladmir the whole time! Only the Vladmir inside has freed him from Cron, allowing the Salvatrok Tribunal to flee and pick another host to strenghten their power, and that is none other than the failing civilian Freddy Stein. *Freddy Stein/Overlord Norai: Freddy is a lonely, pathetic, suffering, and autistic "nobody" who doesn't get diddly squat compared to, well, everybody else! Desperate to be like them, even if it means losing his mind and go delusional, he asks the Salvatrok Tribunal to make him "so powerful and infinite that can even put God to shame". The Tribunal said to him, by tricking him, that the Power Rangers were responsible for his "miserbale existence." Afterwards, he is now leader of the Devok this time. *Angerax: Cron's general who is powered by anger. Centuries ago, Angerax has battled the Gold Chrono Ranger and lost. But luckily, his body shards surrounded the Ranger, letting him have a body before he can get imprisoned with his Devok comrades. After being shattered, he must rely on an unfortunate Bluemork to keep himself alive. He is Raging Knight Dogold's American counterpart, and is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *Spairax: Cron's general who is powered by sadness. Although a born crybaby, he is surprisingly a great strategist. He is Sorrowful Knight Aigaron's American counterpart, and is voiced by Charlie Adler. *Hallia: Cron's general who is powered by happiness. She is the only female Devok member. She is an odd member, and believes in senseless violence. She is Joyful Knight Candelilla's American counterpart, and is voiced by Vanessa Marshall. *Chiro: the only child member of the Devok Army. He serves as Cron's spy, and has a joyful attitude, demanding his comrades to look on the bright side when things go wrong. He has a pumpkin-like watering can that makes defeated monsters gigantic. He is Funfilled Spy Luckyuro's American counterpart, and is voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski. *Devokian Titan: a giant, plant-like monster that has been frozen in cryostasis in the prehistoric times. *Mister Maestro: an evil mastermind obsessed with music, and uses music to brainwash people to take over the world and extend his criminal empire. He teamed up with Cron, who became the Navy Ranger at this time, for assistance as well as the destruction of the Power Rangers. *Castro: summoned by Norai, Castro is the only Devok general to be not made from any emotion. Castro is a skilled fighter, and is very sarcastic and loud-mouthed. Angerax finds him unworthy to join Devok, and tries to destroy him even though he keeps failing. He is Resentful Knight Endolf's American counterpart, and is voiced by Scott Bullock. *Galecons: amoeba-like foot soldiers that have no gender, and are armed with lasers. They fuse together to become the Galesaurs, giant dinosaur-like creatures that fight the Chrono Dinozords. *Bluemorks: knight guards/foot soldier captains that are far worse than the Galecons. Zords: Chrono Tyranno-the Red Ranger's T-rex zord Chrono Stego-the Blue Ranger's stegosaurus zord. Chrono Tricera-the Pink Ranger's triceratops zord. *Chronosaurus Megazord(combo of Tyranno, Stego, and Tricera) Chrono Parasa-the Black Ranger's parasaurolophus zord. *Chronosaurus Megazord Blade Mode(combo of Chronosaurus Megazord and Parasa) Chrono Raptor-the Green Ranger's velociraptor zord. *Chronosaurus Megazord Claw Mode(combo of Chronosaurus Megazord and Raptor) *Chronosaurus Megazord Edge Mode(combo of Tyranno, Parasa, and Raptor) Chrono Ankayla-Cyan Ranger's ankaylasaurus zord now given to the five Rangers. *Chronosaurus Megazord Strike Mode(combo of Chronosaurus Megazord and Ankayla) Chrono Cephalo-Gray Ranger's cephalosaurus zord now given to the five Rangers. *Chronosaurus Megazord Crusher Mode(combo of Tyranno, Ankaylo, and Cephalo) Chrono Ptera-Gold Ranger's pteradactyl zord *Wingsaurus Megazord-what Chrono Ptera transforms into. *Chronowing Megazord(combo of Chronosaurus Megazord and Wingsaurus Megazord) *Wingsaurus Megazord Edge Mode(combo of Wingsaurus Megazord, Parasa, and Raptor) Chrono Plesio-Violet Ranger's plesiosaurus zord. Compared to the original dinosaur, it travels through the cosmos instead of water. *Novamax Megazord-what Chrono Plesio transforms into. *Nova Blast Megazord(combo of plesio, tyranno, and cephalo) *Novamax Megazord Crusher Mode(combo of plesio and cephalo) *Novamax Megazord Claw Mode(combo of plesio and raptor) *Novamax Megazord Blade Mode(combo of plesio and parasa) Chrono Spino-Navy Ranger's spinosaurus zord *Trimax Megazord(combo of Spino, Ankayla, and Cephalo) Theme Songs and Endings: *Opening: "Power Rangers Chrono Blast" by TBA *Ending: "Power Rangers Chrono Blast" (instrumental) Broadcast: *Nickelodeon and Nicktoons(USA) Production Company: *Saban Brands LLC and Toei Company Ltd.(USA) *Marvista Entertainment and Toei Company Ltd.(other nations except Asian nations) Ratings: *TV-Y7-FV(USA) Category:Power Rangers Category:Saban Category:Tokusatsu Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Dinosaurs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons